Heavy is the Head
by Scribe Senpai
Summary: As knights and nobles from across the land gather for Princess Lucy Heartfilia's coming of age festival, unknown forces begin to move on the kingdom of Fiore. In this medieval AU inspired by fantasy tales such as Game of Thrones and Dragon Age, your favorite characters (and subsequent ships) are cast in a dark fantasy filled with knights, maidens, magic, and of course, dragons.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it true that one of the knights refuses to wear plate armor just because he has a...stripping habit?" Lucy Heartfilia whispered into the ear of her Royal Scribe, Levy McGarden, with a raised eyebrow and mischievous eyes.

"W-well, according to our information that does seem to be the case," Levy McGarden stammered, cheeks red with embarrassment at her princess' lack of restraint, "But all of the participants in the tournament appear to have some unique qualities. You're already familiar with the Golden Lion, Ser Loke."

The scribe gestured across the dining hall at Ser Loke, who stood at a stained glass window with an entourage of young maidens, all marveling at the fine red and gold silk that lined his attire for the evening's feast. He stood among the magnificent tapestries and curtains, practically glowing against the hardwood floors and stone walls. Indeed, the handsome Captain of the Guard was someone whom Princess Lucy had set her gaze upon more than once, more now than ever as she approached her coming of age festival. In honor of her eighteenth birthday, King Makarov saw to it that a festival would be held not only to celebrate his niece's coming of age, but to acquaint her with potential suitors. Not that the princess had any intention of actually marrying one of these fellows, mind you, but as she would put it – a little window shopping never hurt anyone.

"Won't you be joining us for the feast, Levy?" Lucy asked while peering over the parchment in Levy's hand, the scribe's quill fast at work.

"As Royal Scribe, I am tasked with chronicling the events of the evening," Levy said without missing a beat with her writing, "This is a historic event, my lady, one that will be talked about for decades to come! It's also a good way to learn about the strengths and weaknesses of some of the strongest knights from neighboring kingdoms."

"Seems an odd thing for a scribe to say," Lucy said whilst eying Levy suspiciously, a coy grin soon to follow.

"Princess, I assure you-"

A sudden outburst of arguing from down the hall caused Levy's words to trail off as the attention of the room was drawn towards the two men who had just entered, fists clenched towards one another as they barked insults back and forth.

"I told you, Happy is a rare breed from the South, not that you'd ever cross our borders you cold blooded stripper!" Shouted a pink haired knight wearing unusual black and gold robes, with one sleeve and an open front revealing an ironic amount of skin.

"Rare breed my ass, it's blue! Or are awkward dye jobs the norm wherever you come from, Pinky?" The black haired knight growled with a raised fist before glancing around the dining hall, which was equally captivated and amused by their bickering. Slicking his disheveled hair back and adjusting his high collared black and silver coat the knight opted to drop the argument. "Tch, you're making me look bad, kid. Beat it."

From her seat at far end of the room, at a row of seats designated for royalty and their personal guests, Lucy Heartfilia had quite the vantage point. The princess was nothing short of amused, giggling into her hand as Levy was fast at work, ink coating page after page. "Natsu Dragneel, hailing from the Southern Kingdoms, and Gray Fullbuster, an unaffiliated knight with no allegiances. They are scheduled to duel in tomorrow's tournament," Levy paused from her writing, "And it is as Natsu claimed, Gray is the knight with a penchant for...disrobing."

"From the looks of it, he's already halfway there," Lucy murmured, eyes fixated on Gray as he took his seat at one of the tables, the furthest he could get from Natsu, "I do like his hair though. He looks..."

"Dangerous?" Loke's familiar voice chimed in as he approached the front of Lucy's table, "I've heard some very interesting things about some of your dinner guests, my princess, but there's no need to fret, I may be attending this feast as one of the participants in tomorrow's tournament, but the Captain of the Guard never rests. I've taken measures to ensure that you're just as safe during this festival as you would be on any other day."

"I'd expect no less from Fiore's Golden Lion," Lucy said with a bright smile, "Were you worried I didn't notice how nice your mane looks this evening?"

Loke wasn't expecting such a direct counter attack. "Why, Princess, thank yo-"

"Don't thank me just yet, I also noticed your flock of fans you were holding court with earlier. Is chatting up a dozen damsels one of your extra precautions, or simply a reflection of what you do in your free time, Loke?" Her eyes pierced him like daggers, the knight stammering back and clutching his chest.

"M-my lady, of course not, I was merely discussing how lovely your dress is this evening. The ladies are all fawning over your exquisite taste!"

Appeased with rattling Loke's cage enough to get his charms in check, Lucy waved off his concern. "No need to flatter me, I'm merely having a bit of fun. Now, I'd very much like to know who it is you'll be dueling in tomorrow's tournament. I was unaware you'd be participating as well."

"But of course, the prize is one that I simply cannot resist."

"Ah, right. That." Lucy hid her reddening cheeks behind a cup of wine in hopes that the embarrassment would pass. The aforementioned prize for the winner of the tournament was a kiss from the princess, her first kiss, actually. It sounded great in theory, but as the day of the tournament drew nearer, the princess became increasingly embarrassed by the thought. It was nothing that an unladylike gulp of wine couldn't drown out, of course. "Who is it that you're scheduled to face first, Ser Loke?"

"Lord Gajeel Redfox, from the northernmost edge of the continent. I was under the impression that royalty was banned from participating in the tournament, but all men bleed the same in my experience."

"He's no mere king," Levy chimed in, placing the parchment and quill down next to her inkwell, "Before Lord Redfox took the throne, there was a new king ruling with each change of the season. His reign has been five years and counting."

Loke crossed his arms, unamused. "So he's a strong fighter, able to defeat all of his challengers. There are plenty of talented knights among us this evening."

"That's not entirely accurate, Ser Loke. The truth is, no one has challenged him since taking the throne." Levy quipped before falling silent as Loke waved a hand dismissively, unaware of a rather large, dark figure approaching behind him.

"It takes a lot more than rumors of strength and power to intimidate me, dear scribe. So he's beaten warriors in the North, I've done the same in every part of the continent in order to earn my place here in the capital." Loke scoffed, his pride blinding him to the man who now stood glaring over his shoulder.

"Where I come from, it's considered poor form to boast in such a gaudy, pretentious manner on the eve of battle. Doubly so if one does it in front of women." Gajeel Redfox growled over Loke's shoulder, leaning forward so he could speak in his ear. "Scram, little lion."

Loke, who was only slightly startled, turned around to eye his opponent he'd be facing off with the next day. The black fur that lined Gajeel's robes matched his hair, long with a braid on the side. An assortment of piercings decorated his face, along with scars that surely didn't stop at his neckline. Of all the attendees, it was this Lord of the North that looked the most menacing. With a huff, Loke turned to the Princess, bowed, and took his leave without another word. With Loke gone, Gajeel stepped before Lucy and Levy, offering an almost unsettling grin before bowing slightly.

"Forgive the intrusion, Princess. I wanted to come and introduce myself as soon as I arrived, so that I might get through the formalities and drink as much of your wine and eat as much of your food as I can before the evening is through." Gajeel said with a surprising amount of tact for a warrior king.

"It is quite alright, Lord Redfox. It is a pleasure to meet you, and by all means, have your fill! It is a feast, after all." Lucy said, relieved that Gajeel didn't seem to be quite as uncouth as he appeared. "Our Royal Scribe was just telling me about you."

"I saw," he said, to their surprise, "Well, I mean, I read the little one's lips." He turned his sights to Levy and stared her right in the eyes. "You see, I was told that there's quite a bit of talking here in Fiore, whispers, rumors, and the like. I'm not one for playing the game that you royal types play, but I can certainly tell when someone is saying my name."

"M-my lips?" Levy pressed her fingers to her lips, a dash of red coming to her cheeks.

"Of course, I'd assume you of all people would be aware of that. Regardless, I've a dinner date with my goblet to tend to. I hope to put on quite the show for you tomorrow, Lady Heartfilia, Lady McGarden." With another slight bow, Gajeel made his way into the fray of the dining hall, taking a seat beside a melancholy looking woman with blue, shoulder length hair who wore a navy coat with white fur lining.

"Lady McGarden, doesn't that sound nice?" Lucy clasped her hands together to soak in the look of shock on Levy's face. "He wasn't nearly as scary as you made him out to be."

"Yes, but...yes. He was nice." Levy's shock wasn't entirely out of embarrassment however. She couldn't help but wonder just how Gajeel happened to know her name without a proper introduction. Just how much did this King from the northern lands know about Fiore and those residing in the capital?


	2. Chapter 2

Gray Fullbuster stood in a quiet hallway, gazing out into a torchlit courtyard with his arms crossed, only the dull roar of the feast in the dining hall accompanying him. He'd hardly spoken a word all night, save for the argument with Natsu Dragneel, and a brief meet and greet with Princess Heartfilia. His eyes were those of a man who'd lost more than he could ever hope to gain, iced over with a cold, bitter reality. His entrancement with the flickering flames in the courtyard lowered his guard enough for an unfamiliar attendee to approach him without grabbing his attention.

"Juvia believes that Ser Fullbuster's coat may be from the same tailor has her own," the strange woman said with a smile, "You've ventured North, have you not? They say that Ser Fullbuster has traveled far and wide, and has a reputation as cool as his gaze! Juvia wanted to see it for herself...if that's okay with Ser Fullbuster."

Ripped back to consciousness by the peculiar woman standing at his side, Gray rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to react to talk of a reputation, or Juvia's unique speech pattern. "Eh, my coat?" There were some similarities in the make, quality, and fabric. "I did purchase this during my time in the North, so that is entirely possible. I'm not sure it's as fashionable as yours, though." After giving her a one-over and making a clear mental note of who she was, he continued, "Juvia, is it?"

"Juvia Lockser, yes!" She was thrilled he was entertaining the thought of a conversation with her. "Gajeel insists on bestowing Juvia with a fancy title, but the truth is, he just hates traveling alone, and Juvia keeps him company! But, don't tell anyone Juvia told you that.

For a brief moment, Gray cracked a smile. "Is that right? I'd like to hear more. Care to join me for a walk?"

Meanwhile in the dining hall, an irate Gajeel Redfox sat at his seat, tapping the brim of his goblet while scanning the room. The scent of freshly cooked meats and fine wine typically set him at ease, but not tonight. Through all the minstrels singing, nobles bickering, and maidens sighing, there was neither sight nor sound of one knight whom Gajeel so eagerly awaited. One short sigh and gulp of wine later, he stood from his seat, causing his chair to skid backwards and screech.

"Alright, alright, I've played nice long enough! Can someone tell me where that blonde bastard is!?" Gajeel pounded his fists to the thick wood table before him, glancing around as he awaited an answer. Momentary silence was followed by murmurs and gasps.

Lucy glanced over at Levy, startled and confused. "D-does he mean..?" The princess whispered.

"Yes, your cousin, Laxus. I was worried this might happen. There were rumors some time ago that during your cousin's travels he crossed paths with Lord Redfox and there was a fight. However, no one can seem to tell who won." Levy whispered, quill fast at work now as she kept her gaze fixated on the wild eyed king in their midst. "It would seem that our friend has come seeking more than one prize in this festival..."

Lucy stood from her seat prepared to play the role of royal negotiator in hopes of calming down Gajeel, but a certain fired up knight cut her off. Natsu Dragneel lunged across his own table and stood in front of Gajeel's. "What kind of guy goes and causes this kind of scene at a Princess' birthday party? Just who the hell do you think you are, jerk!?" Natsu shouted, oblivious to the irony of the situation he now put himself in. "I know your type, you think just because you've got a cool cloak and a few scars, you're some kind of big shot! You and Laxus got a lot in common, huh?" It wasn't but moments later that guards began pouring into the room, and the ever watchful Loke, Captain of the Guard, was at Princess Heartfilia's side.

"You little shit, c'mere and say that to my face!" Gajeel threw his robes aside, a worn leather tunic left beneath. Just as Natsu had before him, Gajeel lunged over his table so that he was face to face with the pink haired knight. As the guards closed in around them to break up the scuffle, Gajeel grabbed Natsu's collar while Natsu landed a solid right hand to Gajeel's mouth, splitting his lip. Before Gajeel could retaliate, as he fully intended to do, a booming voice echoed from the back of the room.

"Enough! This is a disgrace! You call yourselves a knight, a king? You are in the presence of Princess Lucy Heartfilia on the eve of her birthday, and you dare to act in such a foul, despicable manner!?" The shimmering armor, the unshakable presence, and striking red hair left little doubt who had stepped in to quell the storm developing in the midst of the dining hall; Erza Scarlet, former General of Fiore, the Countess of Blades, yet another participant in the upcoming tournament, and most importantly, the voice of reason. "Stay your blades and hold your tongues. These are the ones who intend on impressing our Princess? Do not make me laugh."

With sparkling eyes filled with sheer admiration, Lucy clapped her hands and nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright, I do believe our feast has gone on for a bit too long. Miss Alberona's wine has more than lived up to its reputation, and the hour is late. You have all been designated rooms here in the castle for the evening, please do try to be mindful of the other guests. Good night, everyone. I look forward to tomorrow's festivities, and am especially excited to see our guests of honor in the tournament tomorrow. Perhaps Lord Redfox will get the fight he is looking for then."

Gajeel was far too busy seething and wiping the blood from his mouth to mind the chorus of laughter that filled the room. He tore himself away from the guards who held him back, retrieved his cloak, and took his leave.

"You handled that well, Princess." Loke said, a rather smug grin on his face.

"Thank you, Captain. I'd prefer it if there had been no issue at all, though." Lucy gave a warm smile to Loke before turning to Levy, who had placed her quill and parchment aside with a satisfied look on her face. She took pride in her work, that much was obvious. "And thank you for sitting with me this evening, Levy. With Mira overseeing the feast, I wouldn't have had anyone else to keep me company."

Levy stood from her seat at Lucy's side and smiled broadly at the thanks. "It was no matter at all, Princess, it was an honor to sit with you this evening. I wish I hadn't been so absorbed with my work, so that I might have been more effective at keeping you company."

As the crowd dispersed, knights, nobles, and other guests being ushered to their quarters for the evening, a chill ran up Lucy's spine. It was an unsettling feeling, the sort she'd felt in her younger years, the years when certain properties of hers were repressed and locked away. In this world, a world afraid of magic and those who wielded it, a Princess could never embrace magic if she wished to remain in power, to continue to be loved and respected by her people. Yet, she could feel it. This room, now being cleared of emptied plates and chairs, was resonating with magic. As if a mystical residue had been left behind that only someone who understood and accepted magic could sense.

Loke watched as Lucy stood quietly, scanning the room. After a few moments, he broke the silence. "Princess, shall I escort you to your chambers? With such a crowd in the castle this evening, I must insist."

"Oh, right...of course. Thank you." Lucy bowed her head in thanks before taking her leave with the Captain of the Guard, leaving Levy with her writings and notes. The petite scribe exhaled a sight and gathered her things. Despite having spent hours chronicling the events of the evening, her work was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Loke escorted Princess Heartfilia through the torchlit halls of the castle, ensuring her safe arrival to her quarters while hosting so many guests that had yet to prove themselves trustworthy. Of course, a few added minutes of quality time with the Princess did not hurt, either. While Loke was busy offering up compliments and charm, Lucy was far more concerned with the events of the evening and what tomorrow's tournament held in store for her. When Lucy finally began to focus on the idle conversation she was in the midst of, Loke was glancing back at her with his trademark smile.

"And your hair, Princess, absolutely stunning! You shimmer even brighter than my armor, even in these dim halls." Loke had never been one to hold back when it came to flattery. Even hours earlier, hearing the Captain of the Guard say such things would have made her weak in the knees, but for some reason his words seemed a touch pedestrian in comparison to all the other things she'd seen this evening.

"Why, thank you, Captain," she said with a nod and halfhearted smile, "But this is the part where I take my leave, and you prepare for tomorrow." They arrived at an ornate door, protected by two guards; the Princess's room.

"My lady, are you certain you'd not like me to check your room for-"

"No Loke, you've done enough for one evening, thank you. Get some rest, Lord Redfox will surely be itching for a fight by the time you're in front of him on field. He doesn't strike me as a man who will waste any time waving to the crowd." And with that, Lucy entered her room and shut the door behind her, locking it with a grin before breathing a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, a certain king from the North was weaving his way through the halls, muttering and cursing under his breath. Gajeel Redfox was a man of action, a warrior king who had staked his claim to his throne with his own blood, sweat, and tears. Yet, on this evening, he was left frustrated by the unresolved scuffle with the Southern knight with pink hair. "Spiky headed prick," Gajeel murmured, "with that stupid grin and obnoxious voice." Not far behind, trailing the foreign king with an uncanny amount of stealth, was the Royal Scribe, Levy McGarden. She eyed Gajeel with a curious wonder, though the curiosity was not without purpose. What the petite scribe couldn't see however, was Gajeel's travel companion Juvia clutching the collar of Gray's coat and pulling him towards her, the two staring back at one another with lust filled eyes.

"Damn, Juvia," Gajeel muttered under his breath, "That woman sure moves fast." He placed a palm over his face and rubbed his forehead with a groan, then turned to climb the flight of spiraling stairs in the opposing direction of the apparent lovers. Levy was quick to give chase, only catching a glimpse of Gray being dragged into one of the guest rooms. As she ascended the tower, she noticed that there were no echoing footsteps, no sign of the man she'd been pursuing. Reaching the top of the tower, she found the door leading to the allure, the wall-walk on which guards would patrol the courtyard from the top of the stone walls which encircled the keep. She was hesitant to push the door open, fully aware that she'd have no place to take cover if Gajeel were standing outside. It was as she weighed her options that the northern king's low, hushed voice came from over her shoulder. "Looking for me?" Levy spun about on her heel, more composed than any mere scribe should have been in that situation. Gajeel stepped forward, backing her into the door. While one hand braced over her shoulder, trapping her in place, his other grabbed her wrist – the one attached to the hand that had instantly reached into her robes to retrieve a hidden dagger. "So it's true," Gajeel whispered.

"What's true?" Levy said with a huff, eyes focused on the grinning lips of the man who'd caught her.

Gajeel released her wrist and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it so that he could look her in the eyes. "I heard a rumor not too long ago, about the Spy Master that served the Heartfilia family. I was told that she was small, deadly, beautiful...and would be watching me very carefully." Levy's grasp on her blade eased as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red not far from the same as the torch hanging on the wall next to them. "You have no need to worry about me, I don't want your kingdom, or your princess. You've spent so much time worrying about threats from outside, you've overlooked the ones coming from within, little spy."

"I...I don't..." Levy shook her head, as if trying to shed the frustration filling it now. "Listen, Lord Redfox, you shouldn't be wandering the halls at this hour, someone may assume you're up to no good."

"Tch, I'm not the one stalking some poor, lost, ignorant heathen from the northern lands!" Gajeel said, playing the victim with an unintentionally hilarious voice.

"Stalking!?"

"Hush! If you make too much noise-" The clanking of guards hustling towards the door cut Gajeel off, and forced a growl out of him. "Looks like our date is cut short. Cheer for me tomorrow, eh shrimp?"

With a smile on his face, Gajeel slipped into the darkness once again, leaving a dumbstruck Levy to her own devices. As two guards entered the tower, asking questions, Levy stared into the dark, tracing her fingers over her chin.

It was around this time that the Princess had finished dressing down and into her silk nightgown for the evening. Weary from an evening of politicking and meeting more than her fair share of would-be suitors, Lucy pulled back the canopy of her massive bed with a yawn before finally fixating her eyes on the curious lump in the middle of her bed. She held her breath, terrified in that moment that perhaps something sinister awaited her beneath the sheets, but a loud snore shattered those concerns. Scowling, she ripped the covers off her bed to find Sir Natsu Dragneel spread out right in the center of the mattress, entirely nude.

It seemed that Lucy's slumber would be further delayed, much to her dismay.


End file.
